marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Fandral (Earth-199999)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-199999 | BaseOfOperations = Asgard | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Asgardian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = | Origin = Asgardian | PlaceOfBirth = Asgard | Creators = Ashley Miller; Mark Protosevich; Zack Stentz | First = | Death = | HistoryText = Fandral is one of a trio of Asgardian adventurers known as the Warriors Three, and is a friend of Thor. He was present when the Jotuns infiltrated Odin's Vault while most of Asgard was preoccupied with the crowning ceremony naming Thor King of Asgard by Odin. When Thor became enraged by the interruption, Fandral readily agreed to accompany him to Jotunheim to exact retribution for the Jotuns' aggression. The Warriors Three, together with Thor, Sif, and Loki, journeyed to Jotunheim where Thor challenged Laufey, the Jotuns' ruler, over the incident in Asgard. Laufey, revealing that he had strength in numbers and mindful of an ancient truce between the two peoples, dismissed the Asgardian group from his realm. As they turned to leave, Thor was baited by the heckling of a nearby Jotun, plunging them all into mortal combat. Fandral was grievously injured in the fight and had to be carried clear. The Asgardians were saved by the timely arrival of Odin, who intervened and quickly drew then back to Asgard. After Odin banished Thor to Earth and subsequently fell into his "Odinsleep", Loki claimed the throne as Asgard's regent. Concerned over the coup, the Warriors Three and Sif left Asgard to find Thor on Earth. There, they faced an unexpected threat when Loki dispatched the Destroyer to kill Thor. They were no match for the construct, and it battered them without much effort until Thor's self-sacrifice restored his power and allowed him to defeat it. The Asgardians then returned to their world where the Warriors Three parted company with Thor who pressed on alone to deal with his brother. | Powers = As an Asgardian, Fandral is superhumanly strong, durable, and is extremely long-lived. | Abilities = Fandral is a master swordsman with long blades and fights with a rapier. * Allspeak: Thanks to the Allspeak he can communicate in all of the languages of the Nine Realms, Earth's dialects, and various alien languages. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Rapier | Notes = * Fandral was portrayed by Joshua Dallas in the film Thor, and by Zachary Levi in the films Thor: the Dark World and Thor: Ragnarok. ** Fandral is one of a few characters who are played by different actors in Marvel Cinematic Universe. The others are Hulk, War Machine, Howard Stark, Thanos, and Red Skull. ** Levi was originally considered for the role in Thor before Dallas was cast, but received the role for Thor: Dark World, due to Dallas' commitment to the ABC series Once Upon a Time. | Trivia = * The character design of Fandral borrows more heavily from Europe's Renaissance period than the dark ages aesthetics more common to other Asgardians. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} ru:Фандрал (199999) Category:Fencing Category:2011 Character Debuts Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Superhuman Strength